


Fourth of July

by ahrupe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Who let me do this, nipple tassels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahrupe/pseuds/ahrupe
Summary: Laf loves his friends, fireworks, and America!  It’s sfw, but there are references to sex. Mostly fluff. Lots of opportunities to imagine Laf in a speedo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might have a thing for Daveed's hair. Who doesn't?

"Mon amoooour," Laf sang as he came in the door, "what are you making?"  
"It's just burgers, babe," you called back.  
Lafayette had been bouncy all day. He wrapped his arms around you as you began to sauté onions. He tucked his face into the crook of your neck and breathed deeply. You could feel his smile. He pressed a quick kiss to your cheek and began putting the groceries he had bought away.  
"I got everything on the list, plus-" he paused for effect- "I bought fireworks!" He looked so pleased with himself that you couldn't help but smile.  
"You know we don't have anywhere to set those off, right?" Your apartment was big enough for the both of you, but there wasn't anything resembling a backyard.  
"Alex and John are having an impromptu party, so I figured we could bring the fireworks." He paused. "And dip. They asked us to bring dip."  
You laughed and nodded. "How are you still so excited about the Fourth of July? You've lived here for five years." You began to assemble the burgers, and pulled the fries you had made out of the oven.  
"This country is truly amazing. How could you not love celebrating it?"  
"I don't know, I guess the novelty wears off after a while. But I know you love it, and I'll find some enthusiasm for you." You smiled. "Plus, I made the most American meal I could think of. Burgers and fries. Could you grab some drinks?"

As you ate, you debated how many people would show up tomorrow. Alex and John were infamous for throwing enormous parties, and Laf always managed to get himself in the thick of it.  
Laf pointed an accusing finger at you. "Hey! I'm not that bad. Last time, you did Herc's makeup and convinced him to sing Sonny and Cher songs with you all night."  
"He does make a beautiful Cher." You grinned, remembering how uncanny his impression was. "But you-" you shot back, "you hooked up with Thomas."  
Laf's eyes widened. "I did not!"  
"You did!" You tried to keep yourself from smiling. If he didn't remember, you wanted to tease him about it.  
Alex hated Thomas, but he was John's coworker and they had been fast friends. John had spent the night shoving Thomas into groups of people he had never met, and Laf had taken pity on him.  
Laf looked stricken. You knew he was panicking, and decided to let him off the hook. "Don't beat yourself up. You were pretty drunk. Plus, you asked my permission first."  
"What?" He was more confused than ever.  
"You ran up to me, kissed me, and then asked very loudly if it was cool if you 'fucked around a little bit with Thomas.' Everyone thought it was hilarious."  
"I don't remember that. I'm sorry Y/N." He reached for your hand, worried.  
"What is there to be sorry about? I told you it was fine. Thomas seemed to enjoy it. When we went home you kept talking about his hair and what it felt like on your thighs." You rubbed your thumb across his wrist, feeling the heat pool in your core as you pictured them together.  
A look of realization dawned on Laf's face. "Is that why he slaps my ass every time I see him?"  
"...Yeah? Why else would he do it?"  
"I just figured he was friendly!" You laughed loudly. Sometimes he could be pretty thick.  
"Sure, sweetie. And Thomas is friendly! We could have him over for dinner sometime." You held your breath, hoping he understood what you meant.  
Laf's eyes glinted. "I may take you up on that." He dropped your hand and took a huge bite of his burger.  
"Mmmhpff," he managed to get out. 

"Happy Fourth of July!"  
You awoke to Laf straddling you, wearing nothing but a flag speedo and ...nipple tassels? He waved a small flag in your face.  
"Get up! We're going out, I'm buying you breakfast, and then we're going to watch the parade!"  
"Dressed like that?"  
"No." He wiggled his ass in a way that would've been seductive if it weren't for the fringe hanging off his chest. "This is just for you, mon cheri."  
"I'm honored." He leaned down and kissed you. You tugged on the tassels.  
"Where the hell did you find these?"  
He shrugged. "You can get anything off the internet. I was feeling festive."  
You pulled him back down for another kiss, reaching under the speedo to grab his ass. His licked his lips.  
"Y/N."  
"Mmm?" You squeezed, and Laf shut his eyes.  
"We need to get going if we want to get good seats for the parade."  
You raised your eyebrows. "Really? You're turning me down for a parade?"  
Laf met your eyes and deadpanned, "Anything for independence."  
He could never be serious for too long, and you both broke out laughing.  
"But really, let's go."  
You squeaked as Laf pulled the covers off and practically shoved you out of the bed. Heading to the bathroom to get ready, you heard the coffee machine start up.  
You snapped a photo of him from behind and sent it to John. 

_Laf's a little too patriotic._  
_We actually have something similar going on here._  
You were treated to a photo of Alex in a flag onesie, flashing his middle finger at the camera.  
_Are you going to the parade?_ You asked.  
_Yeah. Will you save us a spot? We might be a little late. I don't know how, but Alex managed to burn the eggs._  
_Of course. See you there!_

"Ugh, Laf, come on." You rolled your eyes. Laf had his hands wrapped around yours, and was forcing you to wave the flags he had brought. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head.  
"Laf! Y/N!" Alex and John walked over, holding two buckets of popcorn.  
"Thank god, I'm starving." You grabbed a handful.  
"Didn't you eat breakfast?"  
"Yeah, but Laf insisted we get here super early. He wouldn't let me move."  
Laf shrugged. "I like the parade!"  
You grabbed John's arm. "Come on, lets go get some more food."  
"You don't think the popcorn will hold us over?" John asked.  
You gestured to Alex and Laf. They had already demolished the first bucket, and were having a heated discussion about new the CEO of their company. John shook his head.  
"I liked Laf's outfit this morning," John said as he paid for your corn dogs. "You've got to convince him to wear it to the party. We just got the pool finished!"  
"Knowing Laf someone will probably push him in, so he'd be safest just wearing the suit all night."

When you arrived the party was in full swing. You were immediately greeted by Alex's best friend Eliza, who was going to help you with all the food you had prepared (you hadn't wanted to risk Alex trying to cook).  
Laf dropped the bags he was carrying on the kitchen counter. Before he left he bent down and looked into your eyes. "You're still okay with... everything?" You pulled him down into a deep kiss, holding him in place.  
"I am fine, love." Laf gave you a giant smile, then went off to go show everyone the frankly ridiculous selection of fireworks he had chosen. 

Alex and John had a house that was far too large for the two of them. John had inherited it from his grandfather, and had no intention of giving it up. They had an expansive backyard, and people often camped out if they were too drunk to get home. From the look of it, there would be a lot of tents tonight.  
"...Is Laf wearing a speedo?" Eliza asked.  
"Yep! It's tiny, isn't it?" You looked out the window. Laf had already jumped in the pool and had Angelica on his shoulders. They were fighting Herc and Peggy who seemed to be winning.  
"Alex and John really went all out today. They invited everyone from work. There's a lot of people I don't know." Eliza looked apprehensive.  
"I can stick with you tonight if you want. Laf can handle himself." You smiled, trying to calm her. Eliza wasn't too outgoing, but once she had gotten comfortable around you she had opened up a lot.  
"Are you sure?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, everyone knows what happened with him and Thomas last time..."  
"Liza, I've told you a hundred times, I don't mind!"  
Eliza laughed nervously. She had called you the morning after the party, worried you would need somewhere to stay. She still didn't seem to understand your relationship with Laf, but she never judged.  
"I just needed to check. He's here tonight, you know." Eliza gestured to Thomas, who was chatting with a smaller man you didn't recognize.  
"It'll be good to talk to him again!" You spoke with more force than usual, looking directly at Eliza.  
"Alright, alright. I believe you." She smiled, and you took the tray of sandwiches she had assembled and headed out back.  
"Y/N!" Thomas came up and pressed a kiss to your cheek. "This is Charles, he just started working in Alex's division." Charles stuck out his hand rather stiffly.  
"Nice to meet you, Charles. Would you mind helping me carry some more stuff out?" He looked like he needed a purpose, and he followed you like a lost puppy. 

The sun began to set. You looked over at Eliza and Charles, who had been talking for most of the night. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, and it was nice to see Eliza show interest in a guy. You made up a plate of snacks and walked over, intending to check on Eliza.  
You heard an enormous splash, and turned around to see Laf and Thomas locked together in the shallow end of the pool.  
"Get a room," John yelled, elbowing you. He threw his head back and laughed. "Your boyfriend's a free spirit, I'll give him that."  
Out of the corner of your eye you saw Charles stiffen. You stared him down. He shifted nervously. "Do you have a problem, Charles?" You tried not to let annoyance seep into your tone, but it was difficult. It was enough to have those close to you question your life choices. Charles mumbled something unintelligible.  
"I didn't hear you."  
"I said, I didn't know your boyfriend was a fag."  
Eliza's eyes widened. She took a step back, hiding behind you. John hugged her from behind as she started to cry.  
"Get the fuck out." Your voice came out stronger than you had expected. Charles looked as if he wanted to stand his ground, so you made a fist and punched him square in the jaw. He fell backwards, but no one moved to help him. Once he was back on his feet he practically ran to the house. You turned to comfort Eliza, and heard the sound of a car starting and skidding away.  
"Good riddance, right?" You gave a half smile, and John took your hand. Eliza buried her face in your shoulder, and you stroked her hair.  
"How did he not notice you and Alex before this?" John shook his head.  
"Alex and I don't see each other too much at work, but the company has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to things like this. I'll talk to Washington on Monday."  
Eliza sniffed. "He seemed so nice."  
"I know. I wouldn't have expected it either."  
Alex rushed over and pulled Eliza into a hug. You turned to the rest of the partygoers and shrugged.  
"If anyone else wants to get decked for being homophobic, call me."  
You locked eyes with Laf. He walked over and pulled you down onto one of the many blankets people had spread on the lawn.  
"Was it because of me?" he asked quietly.  
"It was because he was a bigoted asshole. I'm the only one who gets to call you names." You smiled. 

"How's your hand?" Thomas approached you hesitantly.  
"It's fine, thanks for asking." You showed him your knuckles. "His weak jaw didn't even leave a bruise. I wouldn't say no to a drink though."  
"I'll grab you one. Laf?" He nodded.  
You moved to sit between Laf's legs, and he wrapped his arms around your waist. His still wet hair dripped onto you shirt, but you didn't mind.  
"I would say that I'm surprised, but I'm not." You felt his laugh more than you heard it.  
"I'm surprised he got that far without saying anything. You're handsy," you said, looking at Thomas, who was talking to Peggy.  
You twined your fingers with Laf's. "Do you think you're going to want something romantic with him?" You weren't opposed to the idea of polyamory, but it wasn't something you had discussed at length.  
"No. Not right now, anyways. I think he's just in it for the sex."  
"Well, let me know if that changes."  
"You know I tell you everything." You brought his hand up and gave it a soft kiss.  
Thomas walked up, drinks in hand. You didn't know what he had made, but it looked amazing.  
"I think they're going to do fireworks soon." Thomas sat down next to you. You looked at Laf questioningly, wondering why he hadn't jumped up immediately.  
"I'll be back soon," he said, and ran off to find Alex.  
You sipped your drink. It tasted as good as it looked. "Where'd you learn to make drinks like this?"  
"I was a bartender before I got this new job. I came up with all the specials. I'd probably still be doing it if I had the time."  
"Alex got you down?" Thomas threw his head back and laughed.  
"I don't know what I did. I barely see the guy. I suppose he's entitled to his opinions. John seems determined to make us friends, but Alex is stubborn."

"Get ready everybody!"  
Laf and Alex lit the fuses and ran backwards as the fireworks shot into the air. You laid on your back to watch as bursts of red, white, and blue painted the sky. Thomas laid down next to you, and you shifted closer to point out your favorites. The stockpile for the finale was enormous, and it seemed to go on forever. You looked over at Thomas, who met your eyes. He mouthed something and you leaned in, trying to hear.  
"Can I kiss you?" He practically yelled. You nodded, and pulled him to you by the front of his shirt. You could see why Laf liked it. His lips were incredibly soft, and he did something with his tongue that you couldn't quite describe but made you melt a little. You broke apart as the fireworks ended and music began to swell.  
"Happy Fourth," he said.  
"Y/N!" Laf hollered from across the lawn, "Come dance!"  
You patted Thomas' chest and got up. "Are you coming?"  
"I'm just going to lay here for a while. You go."

You picked your way across the lawn as quietly as possible. Laf had a trash bag, and was filling it with the cups and plates that had been scattered around. Tents had been set up and most people had fallen asleep.  
"This is all I can get right now," Laf whispered. He gestured towards the house. You left the trash outside and padded upstairs. Alex and John's door was ajar, and you popped your head in. They were fast asleep, Eliza wedged between them. You shut the door and headed to the guest room you and Laf usually took. He was already on the bed in his pajamas, waiting. You changed and tucked in next to him.  
"Pretty successful party, I think," you murmured, curling into Laf's side. He hummed in agreement. 

He was silent for so long you thought he had fallen asleep when he said, "I saw you with Thomas."  
"Mmm?"  
He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck. "How was it?"  
"Great."  
"Did he do that thing with his tongue?"  
"Yeah!" You laughed. "How does he-"  
"I have no idea."


End file.
